


Customs and Traditions

by myravenspirit



Series: Growing Affections [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: It is the night before their wedding. Sesshomaru has a tradition that he feels that he must fulfill as his father and his grandfather before him fulfilled this tradition. Rin's human customs and traditions are in contradiction to them. Will they find a balance and harmony in their demon/human union? Prompt challenge by @screamibgdodo on Tumblr.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru & Rin, Sesshomaru/Rin
Series: Growing Affections [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Customs and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited on Sept 23, 2020. 
> 
> More prompts from @screamibgdodo on Tumblr. 
> 
> I know they are supposed to be no touching, but I decided that for the sake of this story that it meant no sex.
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 1.- Trying to understand the nuances of each other's heritage.
> 
> 2.- And understands that it doesn't define the other in the end.
> 
> S
> 
> Summary: Sesshomaru's youkai traditions of a wedding are very different than Rin's. He plans to steal her away the night before as his father had done long ago to his mother. Rin's ningen customs require that they do not see each other until the ceremony.
> 
> Rin is sixteen fyi. Very mature and ready to be a bride back in feudal Japan. I also basically googled Japanese Shinto weddings/traditional weddings for context later in the story.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sesshomaru did not comprehend why there was such a fuss by the ningen women during the day as he tried to fulfill one of his own traditions the night before the wedding. His brother's wife was the most adamant about him staying away from the house that day. He was not allowed to be near it. However, he had to fulfill his own tradition which was in contradiction with the ningen women's wishes. A tradition his mother had informed him his father had done when they married because it was _custom_ , it was _tradition_ , and it was _expected_.

Sesshomaru eased himself up gracefully from his cushion after the monk, Kohaku, and even the teenage fox Youkai had fallen asleep from the sweet sake that he had ensured Jaken brought to the village. It was meant for Youkai. It was sweet and it was to Sesshomaru's liking.

Inuyasha hiccoughed and stared at him bleary eyed as he slurred out, "Umm…Sesshomaru…where are you going?" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a pointed look and Jaken, bleary-eyed himself, poured Inuyasha another bowl and then one for himself. "Hehe! Banzai!" Inuyasha tipped the bowl back and fell backwards onto the floor and promptly fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched as the bowl rolled toward him and he stopped it with his bare foot. He internally sighed at his brother's lack of alcohol tolerance. _Perhaps it is because he is only Hanyou or he is not accustomed to such_ _sake?_ Sesshomaru thought before turning away from the sleeping men. He could hear Jaken start to pick up the empty bowls, the soft clanking echoing in the quiet house.

Sesshomaru was not intoxicated, he was clear minded and sober. As a Daiyoukai he would have needed at least two barrels if not four to feel the effects of the sake that his younger, half-demon brother and ningens clearly felt, or even a low ranking Youkai like Jaken or fox.

He left them be in the monk's house, quietly pushing the cloth curtain aside and walking to the old miko's house, still barefoot. The ground felt strange beneath his bare feet but Rin's sweet scent of cheery blossoms and pine needles called to him. He saw a few villagers stare at him earlier in the day as he had forgone his armour as Rin insisted she would clean and polish it for the ceremony. They had stood in the centre of the village, Inuyasha behind him and Kagome behind Rin. His brother and sister-in-law watching over their interactions on the final day that he and Rin were unmarried. He obliged Rin and felt pride that his future wife wished to clean and care for his armour. However, his swords were still on his hip, it kept the village children away, except for the taijiya and monk's children. They had no fear of him whatsoever. The small boy Hisui wanted to hold onto Mokomoko and have Sesshomaru fly over the village as he had seen Jaken clutch Mokomoko. Sesshomaru glared and vehemently denied the small boy. 

None of the villagers had seen him without his armour before. Nor would they again after the wedding tomorrow. He was merely obliging his bride.

The house was dark as he approached, but his eyes were quite adept as seeing in the darkness. He quietly pulled back the curtain and saw the taijiya and her brood of children sleeping in the corner. The two mikos were sleeping soundly beside each other on a mat. He turned his gaze to the extension which normally served as Inuyasha and Kagome's quarters. For this night only, it was Rin's room, which allowed her some privacy. He nodded to himself and soundlessly made his way to the curtained door. He drew it back and stepped into the room to steal his bride.

Yes, that was his family's tradition. The groom stole the bride away the night before the wedding. He knew his duties. There were expectations of him by his mother that he at least perform this one tradition. One his father had performed. His mother had already relented to all of Rin's customs that the old miko insisted upon with the support of everyone else that came to see Rin as family. Inuyasha was the loudest voice of them all. Sesshomaru relented willingly. He cared for neither sets of customs until his mother insisted he perform this one tradition. She reminded him the other day that his father stole her away to a cave and ravished her and that was how he was conceived. He never needed to know such details, but it had him dwell on his father. _If he did this tradition, I, Sesshomaru, must as well,_ he thought as he stood in the dark room, eyes looking around taking in the details of his brother's room. From the shelves with dried herbs to a few scrolls Kagome collected. He saw that there drawer set was smaller than the one in the larger open room. He had gifted Rin the large wooden chest when the old miko complained about all the gifts and no place to store them. 

But in this one regard, this one tradition, Sesshomaru would have his way. His eyes caught his armour and saw that it glinted in the moonlight from the window. He noted to himself that Rin had done a perfect job in cleaning his armour.

He looked down at his sleeping betrothed. Her long dark hair was no longer wild as it once was when she was a child. Long even tresses haloed out above her head. Her head was supported by a pillow that was much comfier than the standard supportive pillows of commoners. He had sent her a new pillow every year for the past eight years just to know that she had absolute comfort. He quietly knelt down beside her and cupped her face.

Rin stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked at him in surprise, then she frowned. Before she could speak of his presence in her room, he lifted her up and carried her out. Her mouth hung open at a loss for words as he quietly and quickly removed her from the house.

He didn't celebrate his success yet as they were still in the village. He silently took off into the night sky and Rin squeaked at the sudden altitude change. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, clutching him tightly. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped out. He did not give her any response but could feel her pout without turning his head to see it.

He looked at their surroundings below and found a suitable place for what he had in mind. The tradition of his family had been in place for several generations by his time, it would dishonour his ancestors to have not followed through. He landed in the vast valley surrounded by trees. It was secluded and far away enough from the village that Inuyasha in his drunken stupor would not find them easily.

"Rin, I have come to steal you away for the night," Sesshomaru finally informed Rin of his intentions as he set her down on the ground. Her hands fisted in his kimono as she stared up at him. She stood there and she seemed to be shaking. He wondered if she were cold and so wrapped his arms around her. His long kimono sleeves blocking out the chill of the night. He could hear the rhythm of her heart beating erratically. He stared as her cheeks were tinging a bright pink in her blush. "Are you unsure of me?" He asked her and tried to not sound like a wounded dog. _Is she rejecting I, Sesshomaru, the night before our wedding?_ He internalized his thoughts.

"No…but…but why are you…why did you take me away from Lady Kaede's?" Rin asked softly. She looked genuinely confused at him.

"We are to lay together tonight. It is a family custom of mine to steal the bride away the night before the wedding," Sesshomaru explained gently and cupped Rin's face with both of his clawed hands. This was his custom and his final test. A groom that stole his bride away without the bride's family knowing was a worthy addition to the family. 

He watched as Rin's eyes widened in shock at his statement. He had anticipated several scenarios, perhaps several fantasies, but shock was never one of them. He wondered if his ningen bride ever heard of his custom. He guessed not as she stared at him and her mouth dropped.

Rin shook her head, closing her mouth, and then frowned at him again. An expression he was not accustomed to seeing on Rin's face nor directed at him. "Sesshomaru! In my customs the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other for twenty-four hours at least," she sighed heavily as she spoke. She shook her head, long tresses swaying with the movement of her head.

"That is a ridiculous tradition. The real union happens the night before. My mother expects this one tradition to be maintained Rin," he growled out softly.

"You promised Lady Kaede and Kagome that you would see me at the ceremony. You lied to them!" She hissed out. A tone he was unaccustomed to hearing from his Rin.

He would not, could not, force her. He simply love and respected her too much.

He sighed, letting go of her reluctantly. Sesshomaru turned his body away from hers and sat on the ground, Mokomoko curling around him as if he was a young pup again and sulking in his father's study.

This was a problem in itself, his mother would be disappointed and announce it to everyone. He could already hear the teasing words of how he failed to bed his bride the night before their wedding. The rumours would be that he failed to steal his bride or that he favoured the ningen ways like his father had at the end of his long, illustrious life. Sesshomaru rested his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee.

The issue at present was a conundrum in itself.

Obey his mother and not be a laughing stalk of her court or obey the ningen women and be teased eternally. He could hear her taunts already: " _My darling son, Sesshomaru, you really are your father's son."_ He imagined how she would raise her long sleeve and hide her smirk, her mirthless stare and fake laugh ringing in his ears.

He heard Rin sigh softly before she sat down beside him. She leaned against his Mokomoko since it blocked her from sitting against him. "Sesshomaru, can we talk about our traditions?" Rin asked quietly.

He shifted Mokomoko and brought her against his side and let it curl around her. "Hn," he hummed out, giving her a sidelong glance. Rin smiled up at him and pressed against his side, her hands curling around his forearm. For a woman not willing to lay with him, Rin was pressed against him nice and snug. Sesshomaru waited for what felt like an eternity as Rin hummed softly to herself.

She looked up at the stars and he could see her drawing out a pattern. He knew the one she was drawing. He had told her the name of that particular collection of stars after her second death and revival when she could not sleep that first night. He slowly pointed out each star and let her find each one and then told her it was the Great Dog Demon, his father. It was probably the only time he was ever that kind to Rin, but her nightmares were because of his failure to protect her. He owed her for his lack of care. They had sat together that night too, but not as close, just close enough to feel relaxed in each other's presence.

"There is the Great Dog Demon," Rin spoke softly and looked to him. He turned his face to hers and stared into her warm brown eyes that held his gaze. Only love and admiration were held in their depths, never fear. They had been through so much together despite Rin's sixteen years. She had flourished over the years in the village. The old miko had raised a lady. Rin had been educated by everyone from writing and reading to philosophy and meditation to archery, hunting, and even how to wield a blade. Gone was the girl who roamed the wilds happily singing songs about him while picking flowers.

Now a woman sat beside him, who was willing to leave with him and be his wife for as long as she lived. They both knew the consequences of their choices. The hardships they would face together. What their future children would face.

He mentally promised to cherish this woman beside him for as long as the forces of nature, life, heaven, and hell allowed him to have her. So, he was left only with confusion as to why their customs were so different when it came to marriage practices.

He must've looked quizzical despite not making a face. Rin was able to read every twitch of his lips, eyes, and nose, as well as the slight movements in his brow, the veins that subtly throbbed in annoyance in his temple or neck, or the changes in his eyes. Yes, she knew him best and no one else that followed her would probably either. A small ache in his heart grew at the dark thoughts at the back of his mind, ever present and very much real. Rin's finite existence in his longer one would always haunt him. He already grieved for her once and that was before he even truly lived for her. Before he truly loved her. He cared and loved her platonically as a friend back then. She was never just a ward to him, despite his denial.

Rin pressed her cheek against his shoulder and laced their fingers together. "You'll be in big trouble with Inuyasha should he find out," Rin teased lightly.

"It is not his business what we do," Sesshomaru tersely replied but squeezed her hand gently. He liked the feel of her hand enveloped by his. Their hands fitted perfectly together.

"Hm? Really? He is giving me away tomorrow," Rin replied and then added, "a virgin bride, Sesshomaru."

"I do not understand your concepts of a wedding. That is not how we youkai perform weddings," Sesshomaru sighed and lifted his chin to look up at the stars. He saw the Great Dog Demon constellation easily. "Tell me what are ningen weddings like?" He asked before thinking, _Father. Would you have had a wedding like this with Izayoi?_

"Well, first the bride and groom don't see each other until the ceremony," Rin said and Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look. She smiled and continued, pressing her cheek against his shoulder again, "Everyone important to us gathers at the shinto…but you and I will go to the hill. Miroku has agreed to perform the ceremony for us. No priest has agreed," she laughed softly as she spoke as Sesshomaru huffed softly at her words, chest rising and then falling. Rin continued with a soft smile on her face, "You and I will drink three times from three different sized sake cups, Inuyasha and Kagome will do the same, as will your mother and Kaede since your father is dead and my parents are long dead, they will serve the role of the second couple."

"Why do they have to drink from the cups with us?" Sesshomaru did not like the idea of sharing cups with everyone else. Rin's eyes glittered in the darkness of the night.

"It's custom, ningen custom!" Rin smiled and continued, "When Sango and Miroku got married, Inuyasha and Kaede drank for Miroku and Kohaku and I drank for Sango, though we took tiny sips."

Sesshomaru did not know that fact and as much as he knew that Rin loved him, he felt a twang of jealously for Rin doing something with the taijiya boy. However, they were only eight and eleven back then. Letting children drink sake was something he thought was foolish. Had he known back then he would have punched Inuyasha square in the jaw, lecture the miko, and taken Rin away from the village.

Rin laughed softly beside him before gently kissing his cheek. "Do not brood. Kohaku is our dear friend. Now, the sake cups represent different things, and that is why they are different sizes. The tradition is the _san san ku do_ and the cups are called the _sakazuki_. These are our marriage vows. The first cup and three sips represent the couples doing the drinking, the second cup represents flaws of hatred, passion, and ignorance, and finally the last cup represents freedom from the three flaws. But there is one last thing we must do before we are officially married," Rin stated with a smile playing on her lips.

"Lay together?" Sesshomaru asked her.

She shook her head, "You have _that_ on the brain! No, we give the small tree twigs, the sakaki, to God. That's it, we will be married then," Rin finished informing him with another kiss to his cheek.

Sesshomaru cupped her face and kissed her gently. Lips fitting against hers and moving gently across. She sighed into the kiss and he took that moment to dive in with his tongue. She pulled away with a light blush and Sesshomaru felt like he won until she spoke again. "What do youkai do for weddings?" Rin curiously asked. 

"Youkai do not have such elaborate weddings," Sesshomaru told her drily. He did not know much about them as he had never been married before or been a part of a ceremony. He othisnly knew the logistics of the wedding his mother had wanted for him.

"But kidnapping the bride is a tradition?" Rin pressed.

"Yes, it is. Or mother says it is," Sesshomaru huffed a bit. "You may find this hard to believe since you adore me and have this ridiculous idea that I am kind and gentle, but I have never been invited to a wedding."

"Really?" Rin pouted. "No one has been kind to you! Weddings are always fun, there is always a feast afterwards. And I chose all of the fruit for you and Lady Mother tomorrow. Kagome was so surprised to know that you ate fruit. I think she thought you ate raw meat," She giggled out the last part. "What else happens?" She asked.

"Mother says that the families come together after the groom brings the bride back in the morning. The bride's family admonishes the groom and the bride is to act ashamed of laying with her groom the night before the wedding. The groom's family then offers gifts to the bride's family to buy their forgiveness and to assure their families that they will have a good relationship once more. An elder, respected by both families, draws up the contract between the families. There is usually a gathering of members of each household to eat together," Sesshomaru explained and then he heard a sound he did not expect from Rin.

A snort.

He turned to her and saw her hiding her face against his shoulder, but he could see her trembling beside him in silent laughter. "That is a Youkai wedding, Rin no Kimi," he stated drily, he had begun to use the nickname lately. His expression that she was precious and dearest to him.

Rin tossed her head back and laughed. He caught the back of her neck, pulling her back to stare into her brown eyes. "Gomen, anata," she apologized with a large smile on her face. A smile brighter than when the sun were it out.

He stared into her eyes and frowned as he saw her eyes glittering in laughter. "You are not sorry, Rin no Kimi. You laughed at my customs," he admonished her.

She pouted, "You kidnapped me and ignored my customs," she quickly countered.

He realized she had a point. They both had customs that were specific to their culture and heritage. They needed to find common ground and forget their differences. He could not lay with her as it dishonoured her customs. He mulled several ideas in his mind rapidly.

It was Rin who came up with a solution quickly. She laid down on the grass beside him and looked up at him with a smile. "Lay _beside_ me," she said softly as she patted the grass.

He obeyed his beloved and laid down on his side beside her, his hand reached out and grabbed her hip and pulled her closer against him. She nodded and put a hand over his. "This is our custom. The groom still steals the bride, but they talk through the night and lay beside each other under the stars. They share their hopes and dreams. They discuss their fears, but most importantly they talk about what they love about the other. They can share stories about family traditions and silly stories too," Rin voice was like a melody. When she finished he watched her close her eyes and smiled at him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her brow. "I, Sesshomaru, like this new custom. It is balance and harmony," he murmured against her brow.

Rin opened her eyes slowly and cupped his cheek. "I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow, anata," she smiled sweetly at him as she whispered the words.

"I will be pleased to be your husband." He kissed her nose and down to her lips. He pulled back when he felt Rin's tongue sweep out against the seam of his lips. He smirked at her. "Rin, I hope that we may have many years together," he stated his first hope to her.

"I fear growing old," Rin's eyes watered as she spoke her fear and he stroked her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb, she caught his wrist and kissed his palm. "I fear you will grow to hate your decision," she added gently.

He shook his head and pressed their foreheads together, sighing as he spoke, "That could never happen, my Rin no Kimi." Rin smiled through her tears and nodded. "We will count every day and I shall treasure them until I find you in every subsequent life," he added.

"You are such a romantic," Rin laughed softly and he captured her lips.

"I am not a romantic, I speak only promises and truths to my beloved," he huffed gently. Sesshomaru laid down on his back and pulled her to rest her head on his chest. "Rin?" He called to her after a few silent moments that were comfortable between them. They often didn't need words to convey how they felt or what they needed from the other. They just knew by a single glance.

"Yes?" Rin asked and rested her chin on his chest, fingers playing with the hem of his kimono.

"Tell me," he looked directly into those sweet brown eyes, "what are your hopes of our union."

She smiled and closed her eyes, he rubbed her back slowly knowing by the next night they would be bare, and he could dance his claws along her soft flesh, "I imagine us having children despite your aversion to Hanyous," she sighed softly. 

"You will bear me children. They will be the finest Hanyous," Sesshomaru interrupted her. She cracked open an eye and smirked.

They talked, more like Rin talked and Sesshomaru would answer or prompt more questions from her, until Rin fell asleep hours later before the darkness of the night became darker still before the new dawn approached. It was always darkest before dawn.

He knew they would both be reprimanded once he brought her back to the village. But for now, as he looked upon the sleeping beauty in his arms, he was content in their new tradition.

He supposed if they were to have daughters one day this would be a better tradition. If he loved his children as much as he loved Rin then he would hunt the groom out if they had a Youkai tradition. He could accept this balanced and harmonized tradition of theirs more readily.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited Sept 23, 2020: So Rin no Kimi is advice from a beta reader (Azraella) who said that would work as 'my beloved Rin' and that it was historically used in the Tale of Genji (Hikaru no kimi and Murasaki no kimi). 
> 
> R&R is always appreciated. Feedback helps me write better stories too.


End file.
